PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Data Coordination Core (DCC) proposal outlines DCC contributions to the overall aims of the NIH Diversity Program Consortium (DPC) Coordination and Evaluation Center at UCLA (CEC) and through that to the overall goals and operation of the NIH Enhancing the Diversity of the NIH-Funded Workforce Program. The DCC will continue to work with other CEC cores and with BUILD, NRMN and NIH members of the DPC to achieve program-wide goals related to agreed-upon hallmarks of successful biomedical researchers at multiple career stages. The DCC will provide state-of-the-art data collection and data management expertise and services to support collection of the data needed to evaluate progress of the DPC in meeting its goals and to allow timely identification of problems or barriers to success in achieving program goals. Jointly with the Evaluation Core, DCC will support any needed updates to data collection tools and processes to ensure comprehensive assessment of the impact of BUILD (Phase 1 & 2) and NRMN (Phase 1) activities on attainment of program benchmarks and collection of data to support on-going analyses and evaluation. Proposed innovations to enhance the success of these efforts include: (i) enhancements to our CEC Tracker system to streamline and facilitate use; (ii) implementation of new strategies for outreach to survey participants; (iii) collaboration on development and testing of new measures; and (iv) creating an enhanced, on-line data documentation and data repository to ensure long-term accessibility of the DPC data and systems by interested researchers. The DCC will also contribute to the CEC's development and dissemination of new education and training tools for use by BUILD and NRMN awardees and others from outside the DPC. Critically, DCC collection of comprehensive, high-quality and timely data supports the needed on-going program evaluation and iterative program adjustment to optimize success in meeting DPC benchmarks of successful biomedical research career development at multiple career stages.